


Faith

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [166]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Jewish Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Wanda and faith, after the bomb.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSummerRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/gifts).



> Written for a headcanon ask game, which you can see over [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/175723794885/chinhands).

Wanda prays. Not… specifically. She used to, once, but for a long time, after the bomb, prayer seemed like a lie - no one and no thing had listened when their parents had been killed, when they’d spent two days in rubble. Even though they emerged, they had lost everything and were left alone in a city ever on the brink of riot and revolution. She couldn’t believe, not truly.

But she still prayed. Sometimes she called it hope. Sometimes she thought of the little pieces of witchcraft their mother made and called it magic. Sometimes, when times were truly dire, she admitted it was prayer. She’s not sure who she prays to sometimes. Sometimes she knows precisely. Sometimes she knows its to her parents, to her mother, to the same creatures of witchcraft that her mother sometimes whispered words to. Sometimes she knows it is to the god her parents believed in and that she’s lost faith in. Sometimes, she finds that faith again.

She has a complex relationship with faith. Both of them do, really, but Pietro remembers it all - twice as much Hebrew as she does, how to read the alphabet even though he finds reading boring, what is kosher and what isn’t. The mezuzah he keeps at the brink of his mind - the one place that acts as home to both of them, safe and unassailable.

When he is gone Wanda finds herself reaching back to the faith she let go of. To forget is to forgive the loss. To let it go is to let go of Pietro. To give up is what the world always wants.

So she doesn’t.

Wanda is a Maximoff, and if they are anything they are stubborn and they are survivors.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
